


Something (Someone) Worth Fighting for

by giraffewrites



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, implied fighting, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: Steve's used to people giving him funny looks, and whilst it doesn't bother him, Billy can't help but try and 'solve' it with his fists. Turns out, some people can plant their feet better than he can.





	Something (Someone) Worth Fighting for

**Author's Note:**

> Based off another kiss prompt from the discord, this one being 'Kissing the crown of the head'.

It’s surprising to Steve how quickly he can sober up. With the amount he’s drunk tonight he wouldn’t have been surprised if tomorrow had rolled around and sobriety was far from the horizon.

The ambulance’s doors are open, Billy sat on the edge with his legs dangling over. Steve watches as the paramedic tests his reaction time, Billy attempting to follow her finger but seeming to do so too slowly. Cindy (or at least that’s what Steve thinks she introduced herself as) pockets the light in her shirt and starts asking Billy questions, her colleague taking notes on a clipboard.

It takes every ounce of power in Steve not to sit next to Billy and wrap his arms around him. Instead, his hands curl up into balls and slot into the pockets of his cuffed jeans. Even though they’ve been dating for years, they’re not stupid enough to be lulled into a false sense of safety whilst out. That safety exists in their apartment, when in the company of close friends, and had started all that time ago at Joyce’s home back in Hawkins.

“His response time isn’t as bad as it could be, but the cut on his forehead needs medical attention,” Cindy says, addressing Steve and the other paramedic. “We could do it right now but it’ll be much more comfortable at hospital, and a doctor can prescribe something for the pain.”

“Doesn’t hurt,” Billy says quietly, although Steve’s sure it was meant to come out in an aggressive manner.

“Not yet, but with a cut like that you’re not going to get away without some pain at the very least,” Cindy responds. She looks directly at Steve when she says, “Did you drive here?”

Steve shakes his head. “Caught a cab.”

“Okay. Are you good to accompany him to the hospital?”

 _As if letting him go on his own is an option_ goes unspoken. “Yeah,” he says as casually as he can manage.

The two paramedics help Billy into the ambulance, sitting him next to Steve on the stretcher. As soon as the doors are closed and the ambulance has started, Steve gives into temptation and snakes an arm around Billy’s waist. The blond’s head falls onto Steve’s shoulder.

“You have to stop fighting men twice your size,” Steve whispers. Looking towards the front of the ambulance, he sees that the window to see into the front has been covered. He slides a hand under Billy’s shirt, fingertips brushing over the small of his back.

Billy bunches his hand around the material of Steve’s jeans. “Worth it,” he insists quietly. “Were giving you funny looks.”

“If you tried fighting every guy who gave me funny looks you’d be battered to a pulp,” Steve points out. Billy tries giving him a menacing look, only for it to amuse Steve. “Besides, I can fight my own battles.”

It’s Billy who laughs this time. “You _still_ can’t plant your feet.”

Without hesitation, Steve rolls his eyes.

“Besides,” Billy scoots closer, “I want to protect you.”

A warmth spreads throughout Steve’s chest, and after making sure the cover is still over the window, he presses a gentle kiss to the crown of Billy’s head. “I always feel protected with you.”

Even if said protection ends up with a trip to the hospital, Steve means it. Whilst he and Billy didn’t get off to a good start, each year has ended with them having grown stronger as a couple, their feelings for one another deepened on every level. They’ve got each other’s backs, whether it be something small like pulling a splinter out or fighting a six foot guy in the middle of a club. Steve didn’t think he was worthy of a relationship like this, but he’s damn glad he’s got one.

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively called he protecc, he attac, he sit with steve in the back


End file.
